Speakers (called parametric speakers) have been developed that are designed to output highly directional sounds so as to be heard in a particular direction. By use of these speakers, it has been practiced to make such sounds as advertisements reach people inside a limited range. It is known that a directional sound is reflected on a reflection surface so as to generate a sound from this reflection surface, thereby allowing a user to hear sounds coming from various directions.